Why Not Me?
by Callie-Cat
Summary: Ummm... I don't know what to say, but please read and review. It's harpercentric


Harper, Beka and Trance had been planet side for a few days and on this particular night found themselves in a bar. Harpers favourite place to pick up girls even though tonight had not been his lucky night and he had gotten turned down countless times. There was only this one girl at the other end of the bar that seemed interested in him. Harper finish his drink and walked over to the girl.  
  
"Heya, my names Seamus Zelazny Harper; genius extraordinaire at your service" Harper said with a grin and a bow as he approached the girl.  
  
"Hi, my names Kayla Markham; nice to meat you Seamus." Kayla replied smiling sweetly.  
  
'Wow, I think this girl is actually interested in me Harper thought excitedly' "Why may I ask is such a beautiful woman such as yourself sitting here all by your lonesome? Might there be an escort my fine lady that you are here with?" Harper asked hoping that the answer was no.  
  
"To answer your first question I am here alone because I enjoy going to bars. You meat the most interesting people; such as yourself Seamus" She smiled sweetly. "And to answer your second question; no there is no escort with me tonight, but I would gladly accept one if you're offering." If possible her smile widened and brightened.  
  
In turn Harper smiled more widely "If you so wish I shall be your escort. Would you like to go somewhere quieter?" Harper asked taking her hand.  
  
"Where did you have in mind?" Kayla asked.  
  
"I have a room at a nearby hotel where we could go." Harper smiled and started to lead them to the door.  
  
"Sounds perfect; but before we leave I must go pick up my coat from the back room." Kayla said as she started to walk back to the back room.  
  
"Sure I'll be at the bar when you come back. Don't be gone to long" Harper smiled sweetly at Kayla, and let her hand go. Harper walked over to where Trance and Beka were standing. "Hey!" He said excitedly.  
  
"Heya, Harper; how are you?" Trance said turning around to face him.  
  
"I'm amazing! I met this great girl! She's amazing! She's got short brown hair, ivory skin, blue eyes, she's about my height. I'm going to head off back to the hotel with her. I'll see you two in the morning." Harper said all in one breath. Then quickly turned around and started to walk away.  
  
"Hold on there Harper" Beka said and grabbed his elbow. "What did you say this girl looked like?" Beka asked turning him around.  
  
"I told you she's got short brown hair, ivory skin, blue eyes, and she's about my height" Harper said annoyed that Beka stopped him. "Boss come on let me go, I have to go meet her over by the door before she thinks that I ditched her." Harper said urgently.  
  
"You mean like she's doing right now?" Beka asked semi-sadly, and pointed to the door where Kayla was leaving with a large nicely built guy.  
  
Harper just stared in awe, "how could she, we were..." He stopped and continued to stare.  
  
"I'm sorry Harper. But it'll be okay, you'll bounce back. She was just a girl you met at a bar in the first place." Beka said smiling at him.  
  
"No! You don't understand! I thought that Kayla was the girl for me even though I only just met her!" Harper said angrily, jerking his arm away from Beka who along with Trance just stared at him. "I'll see you two back at the hotel" Harper said and stomped off angrily.  
  
Back in Harper's hotel room Harper was sitting on his bead with his knees up at his chest and his head in his hands. 'Why do I feel so bad? She was just a girl that I met at a bar... right?' Harper asked himself. 'No, no she wasn't she actually liked me. Or at least I thought she did.' Harper sighed. 'I don't know anymore' Harper shook his head 'I just don't know. Why do people always lead me one way then rip me another? Why do I never get what I want? Why does everyone else get who they want yet I can't get anyone? I'm so sad right now. I though that Kayla was the girl for me even though I only just met her, but she only lead me to that conclusion then I was violently ripped in another direction, as she ripped my heart out. I don't want anyone's pity. I don't want anyone's 'awwww's' or 'poor you's' I know they don't mean it; why bother saying it? I just want to be left alone. Left to my sadness, left to my emptiness. I have nothing left. All my hope has been shattered. How do you ask? How, can someone I hardly knew hurt me so much? When you have no one then all of a sudden there's someone who wants you, to be with you, to love you. Then just as fast as that person came they were gone. No explanation, nothing; it hurts when you finally thought you found someone you could be with and was about to tell them so, to have that ripped away so suddenly... Why do these things always happen to me? Everyone around me has someone that wants them, someone who wants to be with them, someone who loves them... Why not me?' Harper despite his best efforts cried himself to sleep. 


End file.
